All-New Avengers Academy
by jawesome1134
Summary: The next generation (GeNEXT LOL!) of heroes takes on the next generation of villains!
1. New and Improved

Alarms were ringing at the bank as a bunch of guys in snake-themed suits ran out holding bags of money.

"This was almost too easy!" The first one said.

"Yeah," The second one replied, "No one's _man_ enough to stop us!"

The first Criminal was struck in the head by an arrow.

A shadowy figure appeared on a rooftop.

"not _man _enough," she said, "Don't you think that's a little sexist?"

The shadowy figure in a black and red uniform jumped down from the rooftop.

It was Natasha, daughter of Hawkeye and Mockingbird.

"Hold on, there," The second criminal said, "I ain't gonna hit a lady!"

"Well then," Another girl in a black and red uniform behind him said, "That ought to make our job a lot easier..."

The second girl was Alyssa, daughter She-Hulk.

The second person then hit the criminal in the back of the neck, causing them to fall to the ground.

Two more criminals ran to attack them as another person in a black and red uniform, this one male, jumped down form the rooftop, pulled out a crossbow and fired an arrow at each criminal, knocking them out. It was Ace, son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird, and Natasha's older brother.

"Well, well, well..." The leader of the criminals approached, "If it isn't Ace and his little friends..."

"Serpentine!" Ace, the leader of the hooded heroes replied, "What do you want!?"

"Aww..." Serpentine replied, "You remember me..."

She ran up to attack, but Ace dodged it.

"How nice." She said.

"I'm serious!" Ace said, "Why are you doing this!?"

"How could you break up with me!?" Serpentine asked, enraged.

"Your mother is evil," Ace explained, "and the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Raaaaah!" Serpentine burst into a rage and started swinging her whip in a frenzy.

"Meh," the first girl said, "He could've done way better than you anyway..."

"Natasha's right," Ace added, "I could've done a lot better than you."

Serpentine continued her frenzied attack. Though everyone kept simply dodged it.

"Besides," Natasha continued, "He's already found someone way better!"

"Who!?" Serpentine asked, now furious.

"Ray!" Natasha answered.

"Ray?" Serpentine said, "That's a guy's name! Does that mean Ace's..."

She was interrupted when she was hit in the back of the head by a bo staff.

"I had to end that before I got any further insulted," She replied.

Ray (Rebecca LeBeau) was the daughter of Gambit and Rogue.

**Author's Note: Ray is a real character in the Marvel Comics universe.**

"Where were you?" Ace asked.

"Waiting for the right moment," Ray replied.

"Anyway," Ace said, "Alright team, mission accomplished. Let's go back home and tell the rest of 'em."

**Author's Note: I have added a link to Ray's Page on Marvel Comics Database. Copy and Paste it into your domain bar.**

Rebecca_LeBeau_(Earth-41001)


	2. New York State of Mind

All-New Avengers Academy

Chapter 2

The four heroes' children took Serpentine to the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, and then went back to their Base.

When they entered, they went around high-fiving the other NEXT-GENs, who were not sent on the mission, including Lexi, Black Widow's daughter, Howard and Virginia, the Stark twins, Tarene and Locke, Thor's children, Jack and Vanessa Murdock, and Olivier, Ray's older brother.

They were also greeted, sternly by their caretakers/mentors Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers (who are adults).

"You're late," Rachel said.

"So," Ace said, "The mission ran longer than expected. No biggie."

"What do you mean "No Biggie?" Franklin replied, "You disobeyed the plan, you went AWOL."

"Your point?" Natasha asked.

"Our point," Rachel said, "is that if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you'll be in big trouble."

"Now get ready," Franklin said, "School starts in 20 minutes."

The four rushed to their rooms, changed out of their uniforms and into casual clothes and left straight for Steve Rogers High School with the others.

_FaSt-FoRwArDiNg ThRoUgH AlL ThE BoRiNg ScHoOl StUfF…_

Ace was in the middle of 5th period Algebra when his Watch started beeping.

It was his special S.H.I.E.L.D. techno-watch that only beeped when Rachel and Franklin were calling him.

He stood up and raised his hand.

"May I be excused?" He asked.

"Is it an emergency?" His teacher asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine."

He rushed into the Boys Bathroom, into a stall, where he was alone, with no one there.

"I'm alone." He said.

"_Alright," _Rachel said, telepathically, _"We've found another NEXT-GEN in NYC. Unfortunately, it seems Kid Whiplash has noticed too, and he's rampaging in an attempt to draw them out."_

"I'm on my way!"

"_Today, we'll also send Howard, Natasha, and Virginia."_

"Kay."

He ran to his locker, which he opened, and entered the code on the keypad behind his schedule on the door. A door, marked "Do Not Enter", opened and he entered, taking him to their Base, where Natasha, Virginia and Howard already were.

"What took you so long?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"I had to make an excuse."

"I heard he just had to use the can," Howard said.

"Shut up!" Ace replied.

"If you would please stop bickering like children, we have a mission to attend to." Virginia said.

They changed into their uniforms, and got on the Quinjet and set the auto-pilot for New York City.

"We really need some kind of device for changing, like a hologram projector that makes our uniforms look like regular clothes." Howard said, he was the Tinkerer of the group, and modified and invented some of the team's gadgets.

They arrived in New York City, the Quinjet cloaked on an apartment rooftop.

On the ground, Kid Whiplash (not the child of Whiplash, but a young thief who stole the tech) was terrorizing the streets and scaring off civilians.

"Why did the stupid Auto-Pilot make us land on a roof?" Natasha said.

"Just use a Harpoon Arrow," Ace said.

"Oh yeah."

The two archers shot a harpoon arrow and slid down, followed by the Stark twins.

Luckily, Kid Whiplash hadn't noticed them and the other two drew their weapons as Natasha was aiming for a headshot.

"Thought I wouldn't notice you, did you?" Kid Whiplash said.

"Crap." Natasha said.

He swung one of his whips at them, but they all dodged. Unfortunately, it had hit the apartment building that the Quinjet was parked on. The building toppled down, the heroes dodged, but the impact still knocked them down.

"Not… The Quinjet…" Ace said, weakly.

"Hah Hah!" Kid Whiplash said, "It seems we're both looking for the same thing, the NEXT-GEN rumored to be in hiding, well there's only room for one hunter here, and that's ME!"

He swung his whips at the four downed heroes, but, to his surprise, they were gone.

"Hey, Numnutz! Up here!" Called an unfamiliar voice from a rooftop.

Kid Whiplash looked up at the rooftop, and found the four heroes hanging off a TV antenna by a _web._

(Are you getting who the NEXT-GEN is?)

Then Kid Whiplash was barraged by web-shots from the back.

"How'd you get back there so fast!?" He yelled.

"Get where?" A web-shot pinned his foot to the ground.

"Show yourself!"

"Over Here!" Another web-shot pinned the other foot to the ground.

The others woke up, only to find Kid Whiplash pinned by both feet.

"What did I miss?" Ace asked.

"Well," Virginia said, "It seems the NEXT-GEN has rescued us and has immobilized the antagonist."

The four heroes pulled out their weapons; Ace's Crossbow, Natasha's Bow, Howard's Buster, Virginia's twin pistols.

They all fired at the whips, knocking them off.

"Wait a minute," Ace said, "Is this a web?"

"I think so…" Howard said.

"I know exactly who were dealing with…"

"You do?"

"Precisely."

Ace shot a stun arrow, which KOed Kid Whiplash, then dropped his weapon and yelled; "PARKER!"

"You called?" The NEXT-GEN finally revealed herself to be May Parker A.K.A. Spider-Girl.

(Another Real Character)

"Not you," Ace said, "The other Parker."

"THE OTHER PARKER!?" The other three said, confused.

"Yes," Ace said, "The other Parker."

The other Parker revealed herself.

"Hey Ace…" she said.

"Hey, April…" he replied.

"Soooooooo…" April said.

"Yeaaaaaaaah…"

"I feel awkward…" Natasha said.

"How do you even know her?" Howard asked.

"We… used to date." Ace said.

"GOD BRO!" Natasha said, "HOW MANY GIRLFRIENDS HAVE YOU HAD!?"

"Just the three." Ace replied, "I think… I can't remember."

"Well, then…" May said, "I think our work here is done…"

"So…" April added, "You got your bad guy, we'll just be going then."

"APRIL, MAY, WAIT!" Ace yelled, as the spider-twins left.

"Oh no…" Howard mumbled.

"Why don't you come back with us?"

"Really?" May said, excited.

"Sounds cool!" April added, also excited.

"Yeah," Natasha said, "There's always room for more NEXT-GENs at our place!"

"Okay!" April and May said in unison.

"Oh great," Howard said, "On top of everything, they're the kind of twins who tend to speak in unison."

"We heard that!"

They then flew back, put Kid Whiplash in jail, went home and introduced the two new heroes on their team.


	3. Ace's day off

All-New Avengers Academy Chapter 3

The four heroes returned with May and April.

"HEY GUYS!" Ace yelled, "WE'VE GOT SOME NEW NEXT-GENS!"

Everyone got excited and crowded around the Parker twins.

"Did I do well today, guys?" Ace asked Rachel and Franklin.

"How would we know?" Rachel said, "We weren't watching."

"But we're assuming you took down Kid Whiplash and recruited those two," Franklin said.

"Yup," Ace replied.

"You seem to be working too hard," Rachel said, "Maybe you should take the next mission off."

"As in not go?" Ace asked, "NEVER!"

Just then there was an alert.

"It's the Zemo Twins!" Ace said.

"Okay," Rachel said, "Jack, Vanessa, Lexi, and Alyssa, go."

"Natasha," Franklin said, "Watch your brother."

The four heroes suited up and left in their emergency jet (in case the regular jet was destroyed).

"So who's in charge?" Lexi asked.

"Me?" Jack said.

"No," Lexi commented, "We need someone smart, strategic, confident…"

"So, me." Jack said.

Lexi burst into laughter.

"You? Leader? No way! I meant Alyssa!"

"Aw man!"

The four heroes arrived on the outskirts of a swamp.

"Why're we in a swamp?" Lexi asked.

"THE HALL OF DOOM!" Jack yelled.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"The Hall of Doom, from the Justice League cartoon!"

"Jack," Vanessa said, "That is ultimately the most ridiculous notion you've had."

And oddly he was right.

"See," Jack said, "Told you."

As they walked in, they saw the Zemo Twins with a large laser.

"Well, well, well." Said the first Zemo twin, "The NEXT-GENs."

"You're going down, Zemos!" Alyssa said.

"We'll just see about that!" said the second Zemo Twin.

The Zemo twins drew their swords and attacked.

Jack drew his Spear, Vanessa drew her fans, and Lexi drew her twin knives.

Jack attacked, using his superior range against the first Zemo Twin, while Lexi approached the laser and attempt to hack it.

Alyssa attacked the second Zemo twin, successfully incapacitating him.

"This laser seems to be unhackable!" Lexi said.

"Keep trying!" Alyssa said.

"Soon we will destroy Washington DC!" said the first Zemo Twin.

"Not if I can help it!" Vanessa said.

"Ooo… You're so scary with your little ninja mouth cover thing and girly fans…" Z1 taunted.

Vanessa threw her fans, hitting Z1, she then executed an "AWESOME COMBO!" on him.

"I think I can shut it down!" Lexi said.

She shoved her knives into the control panel, shutting it down.

The Zemo Twins somehow escaped.

When they returned, they immediately found Ace asking about the mission.

"It went okay." Alyssa said.

"Just okay?" Ace asked, "Did you even stop them?"

"We stopped them," Jack explained, "It's just that they escaped."

"THEY ESCAPED!?" Ace said, "They never would've escaped if I were there!"

He continued ranting until Alyssa knocked him out.

"You're welcome," she said.


End file.
